leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shalour City
150px |badge=Rumble |gymtype=Fighting |colordark=2E8B57 |colormed=B4B400 |colorlight=F8DE7E}} Shalour City (Japanese: シャラシティ Shara City) is a city located in the western portion of the Kalos region. It is the hometown of the Gym Leader Korrina. Reflection Cave is to the south, the Tower of Mastery is to the north, and is to the east. This moderately sized city is a seaside location, known for its amazing views. Slogan A city of awakening. (Japanese: A city of awakening.) Places of interest Shalour Gym The Shalour Gym is the official Gym of Shalour City, whose Gym Leader is Korrina. Tower of Mastery The Tower of Mastery is a location in Shalour City that is related to Mega Evolution. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Shalour City is 40, making it a medium-sized city. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}}} | }} | }} }} Items in the second building west of the Pokémon Center if the player shows him a Pokémon whose level is 30 higher than the one it was caught/received at|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} - or -type Pokémon (×5) * On the southernmost rock in the northwest of the large beach area (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Stardust ×6}} in the house west of the Pokémon Center after showing her a Pokémon with at least 70 friendship|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house east of the Pokémon Center after seeing at least 40 Pokémon in the Coastal Kalos Pokédex|X=yes|y=yes}} east of the Pokémon Center in exchange for the Intriguing Stone, after battling / at the Tower of Mastery|X=yes|y=yes}} gate after earning the |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the house next to the Gym, in exchange for a Sitrus Berry|X=yes|y=yes}} Natural objects , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon In the anime and first arrived at Shalour City in Origins of Mega Evolution! to challenge the Shalour Gym. There, they met up with Korrina again. They discovered that the Gym was inside the Tower of Mastery, which was located on an island only accessible during low tide. While waiting to access the island, Ash attempted to master 's rhythmic battle style, but failed to. During low tide, Ash and the group eagerly entered the Tower of Mastery, where Gurkinn gave them a history lesson in Mega Evolution and mentioned his "Scroll of Secrets", which got stolen by . After retrieving the scroll, Ash and Korrina prepared to start their Gym battle the next day. In Showdown at the Shalour Gym!, Ash defeated Korrina with his unique battling style and earned the . Afterwards, the group left the city. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shalour City is first seen in the when two young boys are standing near the Tower of Mastery discussing what it's about. Subsequent events result in the Tower of Mastery's destruction, with Korrina and Gurkinn fleeing from the city. At the end of the chapter, X is scheduled for a formal succession at Shalour despite the loss of the tower, as he wasn't formally inaugurated during the chapter. Trivia * A in Shalour City's Pokémon Center references HarmoKnight. * Although it is not obtainable in X and Y without trading, the Shalour Sable's description says the city is famous for them. * A Worker in eastern Shalour City mentions he knows a who likes Ferris wheels who has finally found true love. This may be a reference to Hiker Andy in Nimbasa City in . Origin Shalour City's real-life counterpart is the city of . At low tide, it is possible to cross the sea on foot from Saint-Malo to Grand Bé Island, where ancient ruins still stand. Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Yantara City es:Ciudad Yantra fr:Yantreizh it:Yantaropoli ja:シャラシティ zh:娑羅市